konsumkampagnefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Globale Landwirtschaft
Kampagne gegen Discounter Öffentliches Protokoll: G8-Auswertungs- und Perspektiventreffen ?Aktionsnetzwerk globale Landwirtschaft? (7. - 9. September 2007) Rund 40 Menschen sind Anfang September zu einem G8-Auswertungs- und Perspektiventreffen des Aktionsnetzwerks globale Landwirtschaft zusammengekommen. Allein diese (relativ) stattliche TeilnehmerInnenzahl wurde allenthalben als bemerkenswerter Erfolg verbucht. Immerhin hat sich das Aktionsnetzwerk erst im Zuge der G8-Mobilisierung formiert ? es war mit anderen Worten keineswegs ausgemacht (allen guten Vorsätzen zum Trotz), ob und wie es nach dem G8-Gipfel weitergehen würde. In diesem Sinne sei bereits an dieser Stelle auf das nächste gemeinsame Treffen des Aktionsnetzwerks globale Landwirtschaft hingewiesen: Es wird vom 4 .- 6. Januar 2008 (an einem noch unbekannten Ort) stattfinden ? unter anderem soll dort eine längere Diskussion unter dem Titel ?Biotreibstoffe contra Ernährungsouveränität? geführt werden (weitere Termine: siehe unten). 1. Auswertung G8: Begonnen haben wir mit einer Auswertung der Aktivitäten vor und während des G8-Gipfels. Zur Sprache sind folgende Projekte gekommen (für nähere Details: vgl. www.g8-landwirtschaft.net): * Anfang März: 10-tägige '(Orangen-)Infotour G8 & Landwirtschaft' von Graz nach Greifswald ? mit Schwerpunkt 'Arbeitsbedinungen von MigrantInnen in der europäischen Landwirtschaft' *17. April: Weltweiter Aktionstag von via campesina mit Filmvorführungen und Aktionen in ca. 14 deutschen Städten rund um das Thema Land & Bodenbesitz * 6.-9. April: Mehrere Workshops auf der BUKO in Leipzig ? unter anderem mit intensiver Debatte über das 'für' und 'wider' der Forderung nach Ernährungsouveränität * 19./20. Mai: Seminar in Halle zur Erhaltung alter Saatgutsorten mit 150 AktivistInnen und PraktikerInnen aus 25 Ländern (zu den Ergebnissen: siehe unten) * 21. Mai: Anti-Gentechnologiedemo zur Genbank in Gatersleben mit 400 TeilnehmerInnen * 3. Juni: ?Aktionstag Globale Landwirtschaft? im Rahmen der G8-Protestwoche mit Großdemo in Rostock, Landwirtschafts-Rally und dorffestartiger Dauerkundgebung in Groß Lüsewitz (letzteres im Hinblick auf das dortige ?AgroBioTechnikum?, welches intensiv mit gentechnologischer Forschung bzw. Saatgutveränderung befasst ist) * Reader: Neben unserer 4-seitigen Massenzeitung und zwei Filmen (anlässlich des Aktionstags am 17.04.) wurde auch ein 80-seitiger Reader erstellt, der inzwischen weitgehend vergriffen ist (Startauflage: ca. 2100) * Last but not least: Nicht nur das Aktionsnetzwerk globale Landwirtschaft hat vor und während des G8-Gipfels landwirtschaftsbezogene Aktionen durchgeführt, auch andere Gruppen waren aktiv. Verwiesen sei insbesondere auf die in letzter Sekunde gescheiterte und dennoch äußerst öffentlichkeitswirksame Besetzung eines Versuchsfeldes des AgroBioTechnikums/Groß Lüsewitz im April (vgl. http://de.indymedia.org/2007/04/173117.shtml)! Der allgemeine Tenor hinsichtlich der Aktionen war rundherum positiv: Vor allem die Großdemo am 3. Juni mit ca. 5000 TeilnehmerInnen habe gezeigt, dass die Bedeutsamkeit des Themas 'Globale Landwirtschaft' innerhalb der überwiegend städtisch geprägten Linken zumindest (an-)erkannt worden sei. Zugleich wurden auch kritische Töne laut, was teilweise mit kontroversen Diskussionen einhergegangen ist: * Auch wenn am 3. Juni 5000 Menschen zusammengekommen seien, sollte mensch nicht übermütig werden ? hieß es etwa. Dies habe insbesondere die Demonstration in Berlin am 17. April anlässlich des via campesina-Aktionstages gezeigt. Trotz breiter Werbung seien noch nicht einmal 100 Leute auf die Straße gegangen. Dass die Demo dennoch ein Erfolg gewesen sei, habe lediglich an ihrer attraktiven Aufmachung gelegen. Dem widersprachen vor allem die OrganisatorInnen der Demo, sie wiesen unter anderem darauf hin, dass es im Rahmen der Demo zu einem (nicht ohne weiteres üblichen) Brückenschlag zwischen bewegungspolitischem und NGO-orientiertem Spektrum gekommen sei. Außerdem sei die Demo (bzw. der Aktionstag) deshalb bedeutsam gewesen, weil es sich thematisch und organisatorisch um eine aus dem Süden stammende Initiative gehandelt habe. * Genau letzteres hätte aber auch problematische Aspekte, lautete die Replik: Denn die im Süden absolut zentrale Landfrage könne nicht 1:1 auf hiesige Verhältnisse übertragen werden, wie ja die geringe TeilnehmerInnenzahl in Berlin gezeigt habe. Dem wurde entgegnet, dass auch in Europa hochgradig konzentrierte Boden-Besitzverhältnisse bestünden. Davon würde allerdings kaum Notiz genommen, einfach deshalb, weil nur die wenigsten Interesse an Land bzw. Boden hätten (hierin spiegelte sich auch, so ein Diskutant, der Umstand wider, dass die Geschichte der Landwirtschaft ?eine Geschichte der Entfremdung? sei). Zudem wurde angemerkt, dass es politisch durchaus wichtig wäre, wenn sich aus den (nördlichen) Industrieländern solidarisch auf Kämpfe im Süden bezogen würde ? und das gelte selbst dann, wenn das Thema hier zu Land nicht unmittelbar anschlussfähig sei (hervorgehoben wurde übrigens auch, dass der Kontakt zu einzelnen via-campesina-AktivistInnen durch den Aktionstag gestärkt worden sei) . * Des weiteren wurde von mehreren Leuten in Frage gestellt, dass sich bewegungslinke AktivistInnen und NGOs (im Rahmen der landwirtschaftlichen Aktivitäten) wirklich näher gekommen wären ? vielmehr sei das Verhältnis einmal mehr äußerlich geblieben. * Ebenfalls bedauert wurde, dass die Proteste am 3. Juni weniger entschieden ausgefallen wären, als ursprünglich ins Auge gefasst. Um so schöner sei es gewesen, dass in der Nacht vom 2. auf den 3. Juni unter anderem im östlichen Mecklenburg-Vorpommern eine Feldbefreiung stattgefunden habe! * Eine weitere Frage betraf die so genannte Normalbevölkerung auf dem Land (nicht zuletzt Bauern und Bäuerinnen): Es hätten zwar diverse Vorurteile abgebaut werden können (insbesondere in Groß Lüsewitz), aber der Graben sei immer noch ausgesprochen groß. Diesbezüglich wurde angemerkt, dass es sich hierbei um einen völlig üblichen Prozess handelte. Auch im Anti-AKW-Kampf hätte es oft Jahre gebraucht, bis es zu vertrauensvollen Verbindungen zwischen ländlicher Bevölkerung und überwiegend in der Stadt beheimateten Linken gekommen sei. * Eine große Rolle in der Diskussion hat auch der Umstand gespielt, dass nahezu sämtliche Aktionen von jeweils sehr wenigen Leuten getragen wurden. Dies sei vor allem am 3. Juni (in Gestalt punktueller Chaotiken) mehr als deutlich geworden. In diesem Sinne bestand Einigkeit darüber, dass mensch zukünftig etwas kleinere Brötchen backen sollte ? auch deshalb, weil sich ansonsten einzelne AktivistInnen zu sehr aufreiben würden und obendrein kein Raum mehr für Reflexion und wechselseitige Kritik bzw. Wertschätzung bestünde. * In diesem Zusammenhang wurde auch die Pressearbeit am 3. Juni kritisch hinterfragt: Hier wäre (unter weniger gestressten Umständen) reichlich mehr möglich gewesen, lautete die Einschätzung von einigen Leuten - jenseits davon, dass die Auseinandersetzungen auf der Großdemo am 2. Juni sicherlich vieles überschattet hätten. Dem wurde einerseits entgegnet, dass es durchaus inhaltliche Berichterstattung gegeben habe, andererseits wurde die These formuliert, dass die inhaltliche Berichterstattung ohnehin mager ausgefallen sei ? nicht nur am Landwirtschaftsaktionstag. * Schließlich wurde angemerkt, dass es bislang noch nicht gelungen sei, inhaltliche Kontroversen wirklich auszufechten. Das betreffe beispielsweise die Frage, ob und inwieweit die Forderung nach Ernährungsouveränität eine hinreichende sei ? oder ob es diesbezüglich nicht sehr viel weitergehender Forderungen bedürfe, auch hinsichtlich der Frage, worin unter Bedingungen kapitalistischer Globalisierung überhaupt emanzipatorische Entwicklungsperspektiven bestünden. 2. Perspektiven: In einem ersten Schritt haben wir all jene Interessen und Vorschläge gesammelt, die derzeit durch Einzel- und Gruppenköpfe zirkulieren. So vielfältig die Themen waren bzw. sind, es haben sich dennoch eindeutige Schwerpunkte herauskristallisiert: Spitzenreiter waren (1) Agrotreibstoffe (inklusive Klimafragen), (2) Gentechnologie bzw. Biodiversität, (3) bündnispolitische Brückenschläge zu via campesina und anderen, insbesondere im Süden verorteten Bewegungen sowie (4) das Interesse an inhaltlicher Debatte. In einem zweiten Schritt wurden sodann vier AGs gebildet, in welchen über konkrete (bereits ins Auge gefasste) Projekte bzw. Vorschläge diskutiert wurde: a) AG ?Klimachaos?: Industrialisierte Landwirtschaft ist eine der Hauptursachen des Klimawandels - eine Einsicht, die sich erst in jüngerer Zeit rumgesprochen hat. In der AG ging es vor allem darum, was das aus landwirtschaftlicher Sicht heißt ? unter anderem für das derzeit heiß diskutierte Projekt eines Klimacamps im Jahr 2008 (vgl. http://www.klimacamp.org/). Grundsätzlich bestand Einigkeit darüber, dass der Klimawandel mit vielen landwirtschaftsbezogenen Fragestellungen zusammenhängt. Zugleich wurde aber auch angemerkt, dass vieles erst noch diskutiert bzw. verstanden werden müsse ? unter anderem die folgenden Fragen: * Wie benutzen die Regierungen den Klimawandel für ihre Interessen? * Welche sozialen Auswirkungen hat der Klimawandel und was folgt daraus (Stichwort: ?Social change, not climate change!?)? * Welche lokale Auseinandersetzungen gibt es (etwa in Lubmin, Lausitz oder Schwedt) ? wie könnte eine Beteiligung daran aussehen? * Wie sehen die Zusammenhänge genau aus, d.h. wie hängt Klimawandel mit Düngemitteln, mit Pestiziden, mit spezifischen Formen der Landnutzung, mit Massentierhaltung, mit Biotreibstoffen etc. zusammen? Die AG ist unter anderem zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, im Dezember oder Januar einen (internen) Fortbildungsworkshop zu organisieren. Außerdem werden sich einzelne AktivistInnen aus dem Aktionsnetzwerk auf jeden Fall an der Organisation des Klimacamps im kommenden Jahr beteiligen. b) AG COP/MOP: Vom 12. - 19.05.2008 tagt in Bonn die COP 9 und die MOP 4: Die Vertragsstaatenkonferenz (Conference of the Parties, COP) ist das höchste Gremium der UN-Konvention über die ?Biologische Vielfalt? (CBD). Die meisten Staaten der Welt nehmen daran teil. Bei den alle zwei Jahre stattfindenden Zusammenkünften soll die Umsetzung der 1993 in Kraft getretenen CBD überprüft und weiterentwickelt werden. Bis heute haben 8 Treffen stattgefunden. Zentraler Haken ist, dass die CBD auf eine Kombination von Schutz und Nutzung der Natur setzt. Das schließt ihre Kommerzialisierung ausdrücklich mit ein ? eine Gleichung, die so nicht aufgeht. Denn Schutz der Biodiversität gelingt nur mit den Menschen vor Ort, und zwar unter Respektierung ihrer Rechte - etwas, das die CBD bislang nicht leisten kann und will. Die MOP 4 (Members of Party) ist ein 2003 in Kraft getretenes Abkommen, das ínsbesondere den grenzüberschreitenden Verkehr mit gentechnisch veränderten Organismen regelt und das mittlerweile dazu genutzt wird, Länder davon abzubringen, die Einfuhr von gentechnisch veränderten Organismen zu verbieten. In der AG wurden vor allem Ideen gesammelt, was nächstes Jahr in Bonn unternommen werden könnte. Denn die bisher seitens der NGOs geplanten Aktivitäten setzen in erster Linie auf Lobbyarbeit innerhalb der Verhandlungen. Demgegenüber fehlen bislang antikapitalistische Protestperspektiven in Gänze! Erste Ideen waren: * Aktionstag zu Bayer in Leverkusen, weil sich an Bayer sämtliche unserer Kritikpunkte festmachen lassen * Wirtschaftslobbiisten 'outen' und/oder 'nerven' * Saatgutmarkt (in Kooperation mit Kleinbauern und -bäuerinnen, Erhaltungsinitiativen und Anti-Gentechgruppen) * VertreterInnen von indigenen und lokalen Gemeinschaften unterstützen, ihre Belange auch außerhalb der Konferenz bekannt zu machen Die ?AG COP/MOP? wird wahrscheinlich in der ersten Dezemberhälfte zu einem Aktionsplanungswochenende einladen. Hierzu soll es am 3. Oktober um 16 Uhr in Berlin ein erstes Vorbereitungstreffen geben. Das gesamte AG-Protokoll ist auf www.g8-landwirtschaft.net einsehbar. Wer mehr über die COP/MOP-Konferenzen wissen möchte, gucke bitte unter www.biopiraterie.de nach. c) AG ?Discounter, globale Landwirtschaft & Widerstand?: In dieser AG wurden die Grundzüge einer Kampagne diskutiert, die sich mit zweierlei beschäftigen möchte: Einerseits soll gezeigt werden, auf welche Weise die zunehmende Konzentration im weltweiten Lebensmittelhandel nicht nur einen entscheidenden Anteil an der Zerschlagung (klein-)bäuerlicher Strukturen trägt, sondern auch der Ausbreitung industrialisierter Intensivlandwirtschaft massiv Vorschub leistet ? im Süden genauso wie im Norden des Globus. Andererseits soll dies mit praktischen Brückenschlägen zu Orten des Widerstandes einhergehen. Wie etwa in Südspanien, wo sich die LandarbeiterInnengewerkschaft SOC für die Rechte migrantischer LandarbeiterInnen stark macht. Die AG hat inzwischen einen ausführlichen Einladungstext zu einem ersten Vorbereitungstreffen vom 2. - - 4. November in Kassel verfasst, er kann hier abgerufen werden: www.g8-landwirtschaft.net d) AG ?Landwirtschaft in Mecklenburg-Vorpommern?: Hier wurde sich einerseits über Entwicklungen in der Mecklenburg-Vorpommerschen Landwirtschaft ausgetauscht ? wie z.B. Agrotreibstoffe, Gentechnik, großräumige Landwirtschaft etc. Anderseits ging es um die Frage, wo und wie interveniert werden könne. Ein womöglich interessanter Ort könnten die zahlreichen Landwirtschaftsmessen mit zehntausenden von BesucherInnen sein. Wer wissen möchte, wann sich die AG das nächste Mal trifft, schreibe bitte an www.g8_landwirtschaft@yahoo.de e) Eine weitere AG ist erst im Anschluss an das Treffen zusammengekommen ? sie ist gleichsam ein Ableger des Saatgutseminars in Halle gewesen (s.o.). Dort wurde nämlich ein ?Internationales Notkomitee? zur Erhaltung alter Saatgutsorten ins Leben gerufen. Einer der Schätze dieses Komitees ist eine Sammlung von rund 1000 Getreidesorten, welche ursprünglich aus der Genbank in Gatersleben stammen. Mit der Katalogisierung dieser Getreidesorten hat besagte AG begonnen. 3. Wie weiter? Bereits die Unterschiedlichkeit der einzelnen AGs hatte deutlich gemacht, dass sich das Aktionsnetzwerk wohl schwerlich auf einen gemeinsamen Kampagnenschwerpunkt einigen könnte ? zumal eine derartige Fokusierung meist mit thematischen und personellen Verengungen einhergehen würde (wie in einer kurzen und hitzigen Diskussion betont wurde). Und dennoch waren wir uns einig, dass wir auch zukünftig als Gesamtzusammenhang agieren möchten. Dementsprechend lag es nahe, ein weiteres Großtreffen zu vereinbaren (4. - 6. Januar 2008). Die Entscheidung, auf diesem Treffen ausführlich über das Thema ?Biotreibstoffe contra Ernährungsouveränität? zu diskutieren, sollte allerdings nicht als inhaltliche Schwerpunktsetzung (durch die klammheimliche Hintertür) verstanden werden. Es ging vielmehr darum, einen konkreten Einstiegspunkt für die vielfach gewünschte inhaltliche Debatte zu finden. In praktischer Hinsicht wurde noch zweierlei beschlossen: Erstens soll die bisherige Mailingliste zur allgemeinen Information und Diskussion beibehalten werden (während organisatorische Belange z.B. der einzelnen AGs auf eigenständigen Mailinglisten verhandelt werden sollen). Zweitens werden mittelfristig noch Personen gesucht, die sich um eine attraktive Website kümmern können (wobei wir uns bis zum nächsten Treffen mit der bisherigen Website vorlieb nehmen möchten). Im übrigen hat in diesem Zusammenhang ein Aktivist von Umbruch Bildarchiv angekündigt, zusammen mit weiteren Leuten aus dem Aktionsnetzwerk eine Zusammenstellung von Bildern, Filmen und Texten zur Nachbereitung der G8-Aktivitäten in die Wege zu leiten.